


A bet is a bet, now pay up.

by Nameha



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Team 7 has 6 members, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameha/pseuds/Nameha
Summary: Kakashi overhears his team making an interesting bet about his love life. Not one to pass up an opportunity to put Yamato in a tight he plays along and gets more then he wagered.





	A bet is a bet, now pay up.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: fake dating. This one was so much fun!
> 
> This is set in a timeline where their first mission with Sai was a success and they brought Sasuke back to the village after killing Orochimaru's ugly ass together!

"It's not a woman."

The collective of team 7 turns to Sasuke with identical expressions of surprise.

"I-I haven't been in the village for awhile but I just have a feeling." A pink tinge comes to the the high of Sasuke's cheeks and tips of his ears.

Naruto elbows him softly, a knowing look on his face. Sasuke rolls his eyes but Naruto still catches the trace of a smile meant for him.

"That...actually makes a lot of sense." Sakura muses, a fist under her chin and the other arm crossed over her chest.

Her eyes light up and she snaps her fingers.  
"It's gotta be Gai sensei!"

"What? No way." Sasuke states in disbelief.

"Eh? Maybe Sakura is right, they do have those really weird challenges, who knows what they're dared each other to do." Naruto chimes in.

"I know it's hard but don't be an idiot, Naruto, he's too hyper for Kakashi. They're just friends, rivals or whatever they want to call themselves." Sasuke's tone is dimissive and Naruto scrunches up his face.

"Uh, we both know what rival is code fo-" Sasuke elbows Naruto a lot harder than the latter did to him earlier.

They start to squabble among themselves.

"It's Captain Yamato." Sai states, politely, from the rock he's perched on. Art supplies scattered on his lap.

Naruto and Sasuke pause mid fight, one hand on the collars of the others shirt and fists up. Sakura holding their shoulders in a death grip.

"Captain...Yamato?" They said in unison.

Sai smiled.

"It's the logical choice, if Kakashi sensei is dating someone, it would be Captain Yamato. They have known each other for years and are now leading the same team. A book I read on personal relationships describes a scenario akin to our situation. I have also seen them at the market together."

They all blinked, dropping their hands off each other, contemplating Sai's words.

Then they start bickering, again.

Kakashi snorted from somewhere high up in a tree, pressing his face into the pages of his book. Shaking silently with laughter. Those kids of his have some crazy ideas; His precious students.

"Enough!" Naruto shouted, folding his arms.  
"Let's make a bet!"

"Naruto don't be so insensitive! We can't just bet on Kakashi sensei's personal life!" Sakura put her hands on her hips and leaned forward to scowl at him.

"No, Naruto has a point. This way we can decide once and for all."

"See Sasuke thinks-wait, what, you're agreeing?" Sakura's jaw dropped.  
"Ugh fine, then I'm sticking by what I said. That it's Gai sensei."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sakura, smug as can be. Sakura raised her fist threateningly and Naruto hid behind Sasuke.

"Well, I'm gonna say it's Gai sensei too!" Naruto beamed.

"I don't think it's anyone that we know, I don't think Kakashi would date someone that could be traced back to him. That's my bet." Sasuke pointed out.

They turned to Sai.

"Well, are you in or out, Sai?" Naruto asked, cocking his head.

Sai felt a swell of happiness to be included, he got off the rock and joined the small circle.

"Yes! I will bet on Captain Yamato being Kakashi sensei's lover."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what are we going to bet?" Sasuke turned to Naruto, since it was his idea.

Naruto looked up in thought before clapping his hands together.  
"The losers have to pay for a meal!"

"Okay, that's...actually reasonable." Sakura blinked.

Kakashi's interest piqued upon hearing the wager. He tapped a finger against his mask. If Sai won then the others would have to pay; This would be the perfect opportunity to get his original team back for all the money he's spent on ramen.

A devious smirk comes to his lips. It would also be a great opportunity to pick on Yamato. Two birds with one stone. It wouldn't be hard to convince Yamato to go along with it either, a little flattery here some praising there, seems like he could get everything he wanted today.

"Okay guys this is what we're going to do." Naruto said pulling them into a huddle.  
\---  
Kakashi sensed Yamato approaching and dropped down in front of his students.

"Yo." They all straightened up immediately, as if they weren't in the middle of scheming. Kakashi passed an inquisitive eye over them. For shinobi of their caliber, their poker faces left much to be desired.

"What are you all plotting?"

They all stiffened up, simultaneously, casting each other panicked glances.

"We have some questions for you...and Captain Yamato." Sasuke broke the silence, undeterred.

"Oh, do you? Ask away. I'm an open book." A sly look came over his exposed eye.

Kakashi had one hand behind his back as Yamato came up behind him. He made one handed signs, ANBU code.

"Cat. Mission. Covert. Teamwork."

Something was up. Yamato didn't know what but if the feeling in his gut was anything to go by, then it wasn't something he was necessary going to like.

Before he could greet them, Sai and Sakura had already pulled him aside for questioning. Naruto and Sasuke had Kakashi occupied.

"We have some questions about Kakashi sensei." Sakura started.

"About...Kakashi senpai?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you known Kakashi sensei?" Sakura had the first question ready to go.  
Yamato blinked in surprise but recalled the hand signs, he had to go along with this.

"Mm, let's see I first met him when we were children. But I began working along side him at 14. So we've known each other something over 10 years."  
Sai was writing his answers down.

"Do you know his favorite food?" Sai looked up from the pad of paper.

"Definitely eggplant miso." Yamato had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this wasn't a normal questionnaire.

Sasuke and Naruto were asking the same questions, they were going to compare the answers with Sakura and Sai at the end.

"What's his blood type?" Sakura gave Sai a weird look and Sai shrugged. Sai thought it was a deeply personal question.

Yamato wrinkled his nose, deep in thought,before it came to him.

"He's type O. What is this all about?" Yamato fold his arms, giving them a once over. 

"It's an exercise in teamwork." Sakura lied through her teeth.  
"if the team leaders don't know personal details about each other then how are we supposed to work as a cohesive unit? It sets a good example for all of us." she smiled.

Yamato was weary of her answer but accepted it.

"Would you say that you and Kakashi sensei have a close bond?" She continued.

Yamato cast his eyes over to Kakashi, his expression softened considerably, before looking back at Sakura and Sai.

"I would say that Kakashi and I have a very unique bond. But yes I would consider us close."

Yamato guessed that whatever they were asking him, Naruto and Sasuke were asking Kakashi a few yards away.

"Okay." Sai said with a smile. That not quite right smile that most ROOT members were known for, Yamato included.  
"last question, how big is Kakashi sensei's penis?

Yamato's eyebrows shot up behind his happuri, eyes wide as he sputtered.

"Sai! That is highly inappropriate!" He scolded the former ROOT operative.

His fears and suspicions were confirmed when he caught kakashi holding up his hands as a measurement.

"Oh I would say Yamato is about this b-"  
"Kakashi!!" Yamato shrieked, sprinting over and catching the other Jonin by his flak jacket. Dragging him out of earshot, away from the gremlins known as team 7.

"Kakashi, what the fuck is going on?" He hissed. His cheeks hot with embarrassment.

Kakashi looked over yamato's shoulder to where the team had converged. Obviously happy with their answers as they swapped back and forth. Kakashi had this in the bag.

"They made a bet to see who I was dating."  
Yamato folded his arms and looked unimpressed.  
"And why would they think it was me?" Yamato asked dryly. 

Kakashi shrugged, palms up.

"Sai was actually the one who bet on you. But since you're the only one who I trust completely." 

Yamato looked skeptical, hearing this line before. Kakashi knew he had to throw in a little extra praise to get the man on board.

"You, who knows details about me that I've never shared with another soul. Someone who undoubtedly holds a special place in my life. There was no doubt in my mind that you were the right choice to help win the bet. We can even share the prize." Kakashi smiled under his mask at him.

Yamato felt a wave pride crash through him. Kakashi really thought so highly of him that he wouldn't mind if the team thought they were dating? He was over the moon.

Through his swooning he didn't even ask the details of the bet, he just resolved to go along with it.

"Alright, let's do this, senpai."  
Kakashi clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

Hook, line, and mother fucking sinker.  
\---  
After training ended for the day, the kids made one bullshit excuse after the other in order to leave Yamato and Kakashi alone. But of course the two Jonin knew that they would not have a moment to themselves today.

"Ah, senpai. Are you hungry? I can treat you to lunch." Yamato turned to Kakashi to give him a soft look.

"Mhm, i couldn't possibly pass up your offer. But I'll do one better, I'll buy the ingredients and you can cook dinner. How does that sound? We can go to my place." Kakashi winked and they walked to the market.

Yamato slyly slid his hand into Kakashi's who tensed up momentarily, trying to discretly pull his hand away. Yamato tightened his grip as he interlaced their fingers.

"Tenzo, what are you doing?" Kakashi whispered, a blush creeping up the edge of his mask.

"I put tracking seeds down during training, they're following us. We have to make it look believable." Yamato looked up at him with those large, expressive, eyes that seemed to shine in the sun.

Oh...no.

This is not what Kakashi had expected. He expected Yamato to put up a fuss. He expected him to be at least somewhat embarrassed. He swallowed, suddenly unsure about his decision. But he couldn't back out now, not with free food at stake.

"Ah...good....good idea." Kakashi cleared his throat. Yamato leaned in to him as they walked. Not for the first time in his life, Kakashi was grateful that 80% of his face was covered.  
\---  
Up in the roof, team 7 observed the shopping duo.

"So they had the same answers." Naruto was peeking over a railing and Sasuke dragged him back down out of sight.

"That doesn't mean anything, Naruto If I just happened to know that you like ramen and your blood type is B that doesn't mean we're dating, dumbass."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, saying nothing.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke glared.

"B-but" Naruto whined.  
"Aren't we dati-" Sasuke pushed Naruto over just as Sakura and Sai looked up from the other side of the roof.

"What I'm saying! Idiot! Is we need more proof!" Sasuke's face was pink as he went back to look over the railing.  
\---  
Yamato cooked dinner while Kakashi fished some plates from the cabinets. Kakashi couldn't ignore the anxiety mounting in his gut. 

Yamato had been over plenty of times before, hell they usually had dinner together anyways. But now they were "dating". 

Yamato brushed his fingers over Kakashi's shoulders as he went for the spice rack. A few tender touches here and there. They bumped hips a few times getting around each other in the tiny kitchen.

'we're just putting on a show for the kids. It's not like there's really feelings between us.' Kakashi thought as he looked at Yamato who was at the stove, a pot in front of him. 

Yamato dipped a finger in the sauce and licked it tentatively. A smile spread across his face when it tasted how he wanted it.

Kakashi briefly wondered how it tasted too, finger and all.

He resisted the urge to slam his face into the counter.

"Here it's done." Yamato took a plate out of Kakashi's hands and served him.  
Yamato floated around the kitchen, perfectly comfortable in Kakashi's house. 

It wouldn't be so bad if he was a permanent addition. That was a nice thought. Yamato and Kakashi sat across from each other, both out of uniform and sporting casual clothing.

Kakashi's eye flickered to the window, he could barely make out a blur of pink somewhere on the neighboring roofs. The hand on the table signaled a 4 to Yamato.

Yamato nodded.

Kakashi had his back to prying eyes, he hooked a finger under his mask pulling it down. He had the chopsticks at his lips when Yamato leaned in close to steal the food away with his own mouth. Their noses brushed and Yamato leaned back looking like a smug cat.

Kakashi gaped at him, momentarily, before deciding on sweet revenge. The food stealing went on almost the entire meal. Until Yamato went for the eggplant, a piece hanging between his parted lips.

Kakashi went for it. Pressing their faces together and using his tongue to try to grab the food back. Yamato swallowed his portion and kissed him back, in earnest.

Kakashi didn't hesitant and grabbed the back of Yamato's head, so he couldn't get away, he deepened the kiss. Yamato tried to pull away but Kakashi held him in place. They parted for air, faces flushed and panting. Yamato's eyes were half masted as he looked on Kakashi with adoration and Kakashi felt his chakra spark.

Team 7, wholly and unrefutedly forgotten.

Kakashi lunged across the table and took Yamato today the floor with him, pinning him down with his weight. He held Yamato's wrists down and kissed him again. Yamato pushed up against the body in top of him.

Kakashi snaked a hand down Yamato's pants. Yamato gasped and leaned into the touch, keening softly. Yamato freed one of his arms and mirrored Kakashi's actions. Kakashi groaned and pressed their lips together again, in heated desperation. 

They moved together for a couple minutes, driven wantingly by the others hand. Kakashi broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Yamato's body, pulling up his shirt to get access to more skin. He made his way steadily down to Yamato's clothes hips, he deftly undid the first button.  
\---  
"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled, looking through binoculars.

Sasuke slapped them out of his hands, face red and eyes wide.

"I-I think we've seen enough." He gulped.

They all turned to Sai, who was still looking through his binoculars, he flashed them a smile.

"S-Sai." Sakura croaked, she looked pale.

"I think you win."  
\---  
"How nice to be treated to a meal by my precious students!" Kakashi exclaimed as they all sat around the barbeque pit. Yamato and Kakashi on one side and the four kids in the other.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't look them in the face as they picked at their portions, looking throughly embarrassed. They prayed for the ground to open up and swallow them right then and there.

"You make a very cute couple, Kakashi sensei, captain Yamato." Sai was beaming, eyes turned up in genuine smile.


End file.
